


Thank God For Alchemy Geeks

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Granny is sick, and Al decides to try something on her.





	

The golden ones returned home that night,   
And each beheld a dreadful sight.   
The dog had leapt,   
The girl had crept,   
Yet in the house their Granny slept.   
And while they were told of their loved one’s plight,   
The alchemical ingredients were hastily prepped.   


The eldest golden child was mute,   
For the younger was now the more astute.   
The girl had enlisted,   
To help and assist him,   
Though Granny, of course, at first had resisted.   
The boys had evidence she could not dispute,   
And Granny slipped into sleep, the sheet in her hand twisted.   
 

“She’s not gone, is she!?” the girl cried out.   
“No, simply asleep,” the oldest commented with a pout.   
His arm held her tight,   
In the dim evening light,   
As the younger boy clapped and lit up the night   
With magic medicine from an eastern route.   
He saw the worry in Brother’s face, the pain, the fright.   
    
  
“This isn’t what we did those years ago.   
I know you know, but even so,   
I will not blame   
You for what became   
Of our mother back then.  This isn’t the same.   
We had no idea it was evil.  Even though   
No matter how much time’s passed you still feel the shame.”   
    
  
The procedure, of course, was indeed a success.   
Granny was relieved of all her distress.   
Eyes opened up,   
A warm coffee cup   
Was held in her hands while the girl helped her to sup.   
She was smiling and happy and free of duress,   
So much so that she called up Dr. Krupp.    
  
  
A week wandered past as Granny recovered,   
And the youngest wrote sensei about the method discovered.   
Alkahestry found it,   
Alchemy bound it,   
And general good health made a Granny rebounded.   
The kidneys were bad, but were fixed as he hovered   
With the magic in his hands. He was still astounded.   
  
  
“Thank you, Al,” was all she could say,   
Before crystalline tears made their way   
Down wrinkled cheeks   
Like flesh colored creeks,   
Leaving her visage covered in glistening streaks.   
The girl smiled as she watched from far away,   
Whispering ‘Thank God for alchemy geeks.”


End file.
